The Legend of Supernatural
by SLPikachu
Summary: Dean has a strange dream that he is Link from Wind Waker and has to save Sam and Hyrule. He's not too happy he's a kid again, either!
1. IntroOutset Island

A Dean Winchester Story

Chapter 1

As soon as Dean unlocked the door to their motel room, his nine-year-old daughter, Sarah rushed in, ahead of him, carrying a large box. He had to step back as to not get ran over. Dean had learned since the day he met her, that once her mind was set on video games, there was no stopping her. Sarah's grandparents had placed their daughter's things in a storage unit after she passed away, two years ago, until they could go through it. When they came across their granddaughter's toys and clothes, they shipped some of it to Bobby's address since that was the only close address they could send mail to Sarah, and donated what she outgrew or didn't need any more to Goodwill and Red Cross.

Sam laughed at his brother and niece.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean scowled at his younger brother as he walked inside the room, tossing his keys on the nightstand, and removed his leather jacket and boots. "I'm tired. Sarah, don't stay up too late, we have that job in Denver, tomorrow." Dean threw himself down on the bed to go to sleep.

Sarah was hooking up her silver Nintendo GameCube to the motel room's TV. Sam sat down on the foot of his bed, removing his shoes and jacket. When Sarah had it all hooked up, she turned on both the game and TV. The title screen came on of _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_ as she sat down on the edge of the bed, Dean was now sleeping on. She decided to start a new game file since it had been a couple years since she played.

"Do you know how to spell Dad's name, Uncle Sam?" she asked her uncle.

Sam smiled at that. "D-E-A-N," he told her as Sarah put it in and started the game.

Dean was just starting to doze off as Sarah read what was on the screen.

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…_

_Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden_

_But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself…_

_With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom._

_But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…_

…_a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere._

_Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light._

_This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time._

_The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend…_

_But then…a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom._

_The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero…_

…_once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs._

_The people believed the Hero of Time would again come save them._

…_But the hero did not appear._

_Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods._

_In the last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. _

_What became of that kingdom…?_

_None remain who know._

_The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath._

_On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age._

_Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil._

_The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend…_

Sarah's words faded as Dean's subconscious entered dream mode. He seemed at peace until he heard Sam call him.

"Wake up, big brother!"

_Since when does Sam call me, big brother? _Dean thought, still snoozing away. _Wait, why does he sound young again? _He opened his eyes, halfway and looked around. Dean wasn't lying on the bed in the motel room. He was lying on a brown, wooded lookout tower. He looked over at the wooden ladder where the voice had come from. No one was there.

Dean stood up, looking around. He was on a small island, with a few houses that sat at the bottom of a couple mountains. A wooden bridge connected the mountains together.

"Awake yet, big brother?"

Dean turned around, fast upon hearing the voice again. He could not believe his eyes who was standing right behind him. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, do you remember what today is?" he asked. Sam was eight years old and was wearing a long-sleeve, white shirt with a black fish on the front and back and black pants. He had no shoes on his feet.

Dean was confused about how he was there and how his brother was a kid again. "Uh…"

"You're still half asleep, aren't you?" Sam smiled, knowing his brother. "Big brother, it's your birthday!"

That opened Dean's eyes all the way. _My birthday? How? My birthday was ages ago and I don't recall much since I was in hell at the time. _

Sam continued, breaking into Dean's thoughts. "Uncle Bobby's been waiting for you to come back to the house. You better go see what he wants."

"Uh, okay," Dean replied. He turned and headed down the very long ladder. When his feet hit the wooden dock, he glanced at his reflection in the ocean. Dean quickly got down on his hands and knees to have a closer look. He was twelve years old again. Instead of the clothes he used to wear as a kid, he wore a long-sleeve, blue shirt with a white crawfish on the front and back and yellow pants. Dean wore what looked like blue slippers on his feet. "I look like a dork!" he exclaimed at his reflection. Dean got to his feet and looked at himself. "Why am I wearing this? Where am I?"

Dean started walking until he came to a boy, a lot younger than Sam, trying to hop across some rocks. He noticed Dean standing there. "Hey Dean! Is it true that with a lot of courage, you can jump across these rocks?"

Dean looked at the boy, strangely. The boy had on a long-sleeve, white shirt and yellow pants. He was holding a long, Y-shaped stick in his hand, like a sword. "Uh, sure, kid," he told him.

"Try it, Dean!" the boy told him, excitedly.

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked.

"You're so good at it!"

"What, then why did you ask if it was possible?"

The boy just smiled up at him. Finally, Dean just sighed and jumped across the gap, collecting the rupees. "Something tells me, I should keep these," he told himself, out loud, putting them in his pocket.

Dean continued exploring the island, collecting pigs, learning how to use a sword, how to talk to people far away, collecting more rupees, and meeting the other islanders. Finally, he came to what was supposed to be his house. He pulled on the ring-shaped doorknob and went inside. He looked around the corner and saw a small living area, with a wooden table, one chair and two beds, also made of wood. The pillows were a block of wood, too.

"How do they sleep on wood, like that?" Dean asked out loud to no one.

Suddenly, a voice came from above him. "Is that you, Dean?" It sounded like Bobby. Dean hurried to the wooden ladder and climbed up to a small loft that held a small shield on the wall. Bobby stood with his back to the boy. He turned around when Dean walked towards him. "Where have you been, ya ijet?" he asked of Dean. "Sleeping again, I bet. Never mind that, I have something for you."

Dean noticed Bobby was holding a bundle of clothes. He handed it to Dean and suddenly, he was wearing a green tunic with a long-sleeve, green shirt underneath and a belt over it, white tights, brown boots, and a long, green cap.

Dean looked at himself, alarmed. "What the hell! How did…Where did…? Why am I wearing this? I look like a gay Peter Pan! Not to mention I can't breathe in a certain area!" He looked at Bobby. "Bobby, do you know where we are and why we're here, and why Sam and I are kids?"

Bobby looked at him like he didn't know what Dean was talking about. "Did you fall from the look-out tower again?" the old man asked. "This is Outset Island, where you were born and raised."

"Born and raised…Bobby, you know I'm from Lawrence, Kansas," Dean tried to tell him. "What the hell is Outset Island? Why are we here?"

"Okay, settle down, Dean," Bobby told him, holding onto his shoulders, trying to calm the boy down. "Why don't you go get your brother? Tonight, the whole town will be here in celebration of your birthday. Man, I can't believe you're old enough to wear those clothes."

Dean looked at his armpit. "Oh God, I think I'm starting to sweat. So, are you not going to tell me anything?"

"Just go get your brother, you ijet!"

"Okay, I'm going. Sheesh!" Dean left the house and headed back to the lookout tower, where Sam was waiting. Seagulls were flocking around him. "Hey Sam, Bobby wanted me to get you."

Sam turned around and laughed. "Did Uncle Bobby give you that outfit?" he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, said it was my present," Dean said, annoyed.

"I have a present for you, too, big brother," said Sam.

"Okay, seriously, since when do you call me, big brother?" he finally asked his younger brother.

Sam also gave Dean the same look, Bobby gave him. "What are you talking about? I always call you, big brother."

"No you don't, and if you call me that again, I will stick your head in a toilet and flush it!"

Sam continued to stare at him. "What's a toilet?" he asked.

Dean did not how to respond to that. He was now the most confused he had ever been. He did not know anything as to why he was on this island, or even if he was still on Earth or not.

"Anyway, close your eyes and hold out your hand, big…I mean, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, holding his hands out, "It better be better than this gay, hot outfit." He felt something heavy and round be placed in his hands. Dean opened his eyes to see it was a red and yellow telescope with seagulls painted on it.

"I'm giving you my most treasured item, because you're my big brother," Sam explained, happily. "But just for one day."

Dean was looking it over in his hands when he shot his head up, at his brother. "One day? What the hell kind of present is that?" he demanded.

"The best one ever!"

Dean stared at his brother. He did not understand why Sam was like this. Sam may have been a nerd and lame as a kid, but not like this. He looked eight, but Sam seemed like a five-year-old. Sam never acted immature. In fact he was always very mature for his age. Was this really his little brother?

"Try it out, Dean," Sam interrupted his thoughts. "Try looking at our house from here."

Dean sighed. "Fine." Dean walked over to stand at the wooden railing and put the telescope to his right eye, closing the other. He could not believe what he was looking at. Standing at the postbox, in front of their house was a half man, half bird. He looked like he was delivering mail.

"The postman looks weird, doesn't he, Dean," came Sam's voice.

"That I can agree with." Dean continued to watch the postman when suddenly the postman started freaking out, looking up at the sky.

"Big Brother, quick! Look up at the sky!" Sam exclaimed.

"What did I say about calling me that?" he asked Sam.

"Just look!"

Dean moved the telescope up and in the clear, blue sky was a giant, black bird with huge yellow eyes and a metal crown on its head. "Holy shit! That's the biggest bird I have ever seen!" He then noticed that a large pirate ship was shooting boulders at it. Dean zoomed in, how he was doing that on a telescope, he was not sure, but when he did, he saw someone in the bird's talons.

The bird looked back, just as the pirates let fly another boulder and hit the bird, square in the face. It dropped whoever it was carrying into the forest, on top of the farthest mountain, from them.

"You have to go save that girl, Dean," said Sam, panicking.

"How do you know it's a girl, Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"I just do, now go, quick before something gets her!" he answered.

"I hardly doubt that girl would survive a fall like that. That bird dropped her, fifty feet high," Dean shrugged.

"Just go check, but you'll need something to defend yourself with."

"Well, we don't have our guns with us…"

"Orca can give you a sword, maybe," Sam interrupted him, "If you ask him."

Dean finally gave in and went back to see Orca, the old man who taught him how to use a sword earlier. He practiced some more with him, and Orca ended up, letting Dean have it.

Dean then headed up to the top of the mountain, crossing the rope bridge. He had to jump over the gap to make it fully across.

Entering the forest, he saw someone hanging from a tree branch. Dean tried to get closer to get a better look, and see if the girl was cute. He fought several purple-skinned monsters that dressed like pirates did, until finally, the girl woke up. She started swinging around, madly. The branch broke in half. Dean tried to run and catch her and she landed on his back, as he broke her fall.

Dean pulled out from under her and looked her over. "Jo?" he asked.

The girl stood up, brushing herself off. She was wearing a blue, sleeveless vest with a light blue, sleeveless shirt underneath, with a red bandana around her neck, and white capri pants. She had a red scarf around her waist, and she had red flip flops on her feet. "How do you know my name?" she asked him. Jo looked to be a year older than Sam.

"Jo, it's me, Dean," Dean told her.

Jo folded her arms, where Dean could see a small sword hanging at her side. "I don't know any Dean."

Suddenly, they heard, "Miss Jo! Miss Jo!" Dean and Jo looked over to see a tall, thin guy with a blond mullet. He had on a red, long-sleeve shirt and white pants. Over his mullet was a black bandana tied to his head.

Dean's mouth hung open. "Ash?"

Ash hurried over to them. "Oh, Miss Jo, I am so glad you are alright. When we saw that bird drop you on top of this summit, we thought you were done for!"

"Summit?" Jo looked back, over her shoulder. "That bird was nice enough to drop me on top of a mountain." She ran ahead, towards the entrance, stopping to look back. "What are you waiting for, Ash? Let's go make that bird pay in full."

"But Miss Jo, what about this boy?" Ash asked, pointing towards Dean.

"Ash, it's me, Dean Winchester," Dean tried to tell the young man but Ash ignored him.

"Just forget about him," Jo called back, standing in the entrance to the forest now.

Ash hurried after her, following orders.

"What the hell, did I just get ditched?" Dean asked himself, out loud. "What is going on here?" He ran after Jo and Ash.

Just as he was coming out of the forest, Sam was standing on the other side of the bridge, waving. "Hi, Dean!"

Dean waved back, "Sam, should you really be up here?"

Sam was walking across the bridge now. "I came to see if you were all right. You were up here for a long time," he said.

"I was in there for ten minutes," said Dean.

Far away, in the distance, something glinted, brightly and as if from nowhere, the bird was back. It flew down, but instead of grabbing Jo, it grabbed Sam instead, flying away.

"Big brother! Help me!" Sam yelled.

"No! Sam!" Dean blinded by fear, yanked out his sword and ran towards the bird, falling off the edge of the cliff. Jo quickly grabbed his hand, who was being held around the waist by Ash.

"Stupid kid! He's gone, there's nothing you can do!" She told Dean, holding on to him, struggling to pull him up.

Back down, on the beach, Dean was telling Jo and Ash, he had to come with them on their ship.

"Do you know what you're asking, kid? We're pirates, you know, terror of the seas," Jo told him. "What do we get bringing along some little kid? I'll tell you what, a headache."

Dean folded his arms. "I'm older than you, first of all. Second, I ain't no little kid! Don't you realize that, that was Sam who was carried away by that bird?"

"I have no idea who this Sam is, or who you are, but you're not coming with us."

"And why is that?" Dean, Jo, and Ash turned to see the postman standing there, with his arms folded.

"Hey, this is a private conversation, where do you get off, butting in?" Ash demanded of the postman.

"Please, just hear me out," said the postman. "It would seem that since it was your fault, bringing the bird here to this quiet, little island, you should have no problem helping this young man."

"And who are you?" Dean asked him.

"My name is Quill, as a postman I travel around the Great Sea, and such, I hear many things. Haven't you heard the tales of young children with pointed ears getting kidnapped from their home islands? Anyway, that seems to be the case here. If it weren't for you, Miss Fearsome Pirate, that poor boy would not have been kidnapped and taken to the Forsaken Fortress."

"Hmph," said Jo, turning back to Dean. "Even if I were to consider it, you don't have anything to defend yourself with. Even this small island has to have something you can use as a shield. If you manage to find one, I will let you come on our ship"

Dean shrugged, "Well, I have a sword."

"Just go get a shield!" she exclaimed.

"Sheesh, fine!" he replied, before walking away. "Why does everyone keep ordering me around?"

Dean remembered a shield hanging up in his house so he headed there. He found Bobby downstairs, this time. His back was to him, again.

Bobby turned around when Dean walked up, holding the shield in his arms. "Is this what you're looking for, Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" said Dean.

"Is it true, has Sammy been taken away?"

Dean nodded, sadly, getting a reaction he was not expecting from Bobby.

"Who could take such a sweet, young child?" Bobby teared up, shaking.

Never had Dean seen the old man cry. In fact, he wasn't sure if Bobby had tear ducts. "Uh, you okay?" he asked, unsure on what to do.

Bobby held out the shield to him, "Take it." Dean did, thanking the old man and then backed out of the house, a little creeped out.

Dean, with the shield on his back with the sword, headed back to the ship.

"Are you sure that decepted old shield still works?" Jo asked, mockingly. "Are you gonna get splinters and cry?"

Dean just ignored her. On the ship, Jo had him go below deck and report to Niko, the bottom of the barrel. He taught Dean, how to swing from ropes and when he completed the task, Niko gave him a scary-looking bag with a face. Dean refused it, telling Niko that there was no way in hell he was carrying around a purse.

Finally, they reached the Forsaken Fortress, that night. Jo called Dean up to the crow's nest and pointed it out to him. "That's the Forsaken Fortress. It used to be run by a group of pirates we used to complete with. Now, it's run by monsters and there was no way we could sail anywhere near it, not with all those searchlights."

"So, what do we do?" Dean asked, looking around. He spotted a lit window with a flock of seagulls flying around, outside it.

Jo must have seen it, too, because she said, "have you ever seen so many seagulls in one place? I bet that's where they got your brother locked up."

Dean stared over at her. "And how do you figure that?" he asked of her. "Apparently, you have no idea who he is." He was remembering back at the look-out tower how flocks of seagulls kept hanging around Sam. But why, he wasn't sure. Seagulls had never been attracted to Sam. Course, they were never near any oceans or beaches.

Jo seemed like she was in thought, "Hm." She looked at him, sideways.

"You're not listening to me, are you," he said. He looked down to see he was standing down below, in a barrel. "What the hell! How did I get in here? Let me out!"

"Look, if you want to save your brother, this is the only way to get in there." Jo was standing with her arms folded, next to the catapult. "Trust me, us pirates do this all the time."

"There is no way in hell, am I letting you shoot me out of a barrel!" Dean roared.

Jo ignored him, looking at one of her men. "Ready the catapult," she told him and started counting down.

"Three."

"Son!" said Dean as she counted down.

"Two."

"Of!"

"One!" At that, the catapult was released and Dean flew into the air.

"A biiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" he yelled as the barrel flew through the air.


	2. Forsaken FortressMeeting the KoRL

**Just one question before the next chapter: Does this sound like Dean? I mean, am I close to his character? I just want to make sure. I'm playing the game as I write this with his thoughts in mind, how he would react to everyone and everything if he was put into this world. Enjoy the story!**

**A Dean Winchester Story**

Chapter 2

Dean turned over in his sleep, onto his other side. His dream continued as he flew through the air, heading right for the highest tower in the Forsaken Fortress. The barrel broke into pieces upon impact. Dean's sword fell out of its scabbard and landed near the door to where Sam was being held. Dean peeled off the wall and fell into the water, farther down below from where his sword dropped. He swam to the surface and over to dry land where there were several barrels.

Dean sat on the ground, rubbing his head. He felt the wet cap and quickly yanked it off, tossing it away. "Why didn't I do that before?" he asked himself out loud. Suddenly, something made him jump to his feet and reach back into his pouch. Dean pulled out a glowing white stone with a piece of string tied around it. "What the hell is this thing?" He asked no one in particular.

"Dean, its Jo," came Jo's voice from inside the stone. "I slipped this into your pouch when you weren't looking."

"First you somehow put me in a barrel and shoot me out of a catapult, now you're saying you slipped this into my pouch, what else did you do without my knowledge?" he demanded of her.

"Nothing, now just listen. Sorry about your sword, guess our aim was off," said Jo.

Dean looked back over his right shoulder and noticed that his sword was missing. "Great, thanks a lot, Jo," he told her, sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me, mister whiny boy," she replied, getting an annoyed glare from Dean. "Anyway, with this stone, I can see everything you're doing, and obviously we can communicate with each other with it."

Dean mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, that doesn't sound creepy at all."

"It's going to be hard to get around, what with all the searchlights and monsters. Maybe you can move around undetected under a barrel," she continued.

"How would I be able to see with a barrel over me?" Dean asked. "And wouldn't they be suspicious seeing a walking barrel?"

"Fine, do it your way, but don't come crying to me when you're thrown in prison."

"Oh, don't worry, I know what I can do." Dean put the stone away and ran up the stairs, to a large area, with several searchlights moving around. He placed himself up against the wall and snuck passed them, hurrying up another flight of stairs. Dean ran up a nearby ramp, coming to a ladder, which he was stopped in his tracks by the communication stone in his pouch.

Groaning, he took it out. "What is it now, Jo?" he asked.

"I was gonna give you some more advice, but maybe I shouldn't now," she replied.

"Just tell me," he said, annoyed.

"Well, up that ladder is a monster controlling the searchlight, but you're unarmed."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," said Dean.

"If I were you, I would use my shield to make it drop its weapon and use it against him. That's just me, though. What would you do?" With that, Jo "hung up."

Dean put the stone away and started to climb the ladder. "I'll show you what I would do." He then, hurried over and tackled the moblin controlling the searchlight and beat the crap out of it until it vanished into purple and black smoke. Dean got to his feet, seeing the searchlights pointing up towards the dark sky.

Dean continued through the Forsaken Fortress, taking care of the other two searchlights, and every single monster there. He kept the dungeon map he found in a chest, but threw away the compass he found. He thought the compass was useless, but the map was the best thing he found so far. He used it to make his way up to where his sword had fallen and quickly collected it before fighting the moblin that guarded the locked door.

Dean and the moblin went head to head, swords clashing. Dean was a quick learner when the old man, Orca back on Outset Island was teaching him how to use the sword and he easily brought the moblin down. Like the searchlight moblin, it too vanished in purple and black smoke.

As Dean stood, catching his breath, the door latch was raised, unlocking the large door. He pushed opened the door and ran inside the large, lit room. Dean stopped, looking around. Over in the far right corner, in a prison cell was Sam. He was among two girls, one dressed in a fancy dress, while the other wore what looked like a brown potato sack with patches sown on it.

Sam was happy to see Dean, who was about to run over to the cell. A noise landed on Dean's ears, making him stop and listen. It sounded like wings flapping in the air. He looked up to see the same large bird from before. The bird landed and quickly scooped Dean up in its beak, taking him out of the room as Sam cried out to him.

Dean tried to pry out from the bird's beak, but the bird kept it, firmly clamped on him. It flew higher into the sky, to where someone stood in the shadows. Dean tried to get a look at who it was as he hung inside the bird's beak. His eyes got wide when he finally recognized who the shadow was.

"No, impossible!" he exclaimed. "I killed you!"

The shadow shook its head, gesturing for the bird to toss Dean away. The bird then threw back its head and tossed Dean into the air. Dean again, flew through the air, landing in the ocean. Somehow, he was knocked out and was just floating there.

Dean floated in the ocean until a small, red boat came floating up to him.

All Dean seen was blackness. He thought the dream was over and he could return to his normal dreams of beer and pretty woman surrounding him, until he heard another familiar voice, call out to him.

"Dean. Dean. Wake up, Dean."

Dean opened his eyes, but he was still not in his bed, in the motel room. He was staring up at a rock ceiling. Dean sat up, groggily. The sun was shining, brightly. "Oh man, my head. What did I do, last night?"

"You are surprisingly, dull-witted," came the same voice.

Dean got up, onto one knee. He saw he was inside a small boat, with a lion's head on the front. "Is that you, Cas?" he called out, standing up.

The lion's head twisted back to look at Dean. "No, it is I, the King of Red Lions."

Dean lost his balance in surprise and fell back, onto his bottom. The boat threw up its head and laughed. Dean scowled at it. "How are you talking? And why do you sound like an angel named, Castiel?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, but I seem to have startled you, young one," the boat replied. "That is only natural. As wide as the world is, I am the only boat who can speak the words of men. But do not fear, I am not your enemy."

"Yeah, right. Like I would be afraid of a boat," said Dean, sarcastically.

"You just were," said the boat.

"No, you surprised me," Dean corrected it. "There's a huge difference between surprise and fear, thanks."

"I am sorry. Let me explain a few things. I have been watching you since you went to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue your brother."

Dean asked, "What is it with everyone and watching me? I know I am good-looking and all, but sheesh!"

"Be quiet and listen for a moment," the King of Red Lions scolded him. Dean folded his arms and just listened. "I understand how your desire to protect your brother could give you the courage to fearlessly stand up to anything but such an attempt was foolhardy!"

"Yeah, thank you for that, but I have…" The King of Red Lion interrupted Dean and continued talking, ignoring the boy. _What's with everyone ignoring me? Do I not get a voice or what? _

"I suppose you saw him…the shadow that commands that monstrous bird."

"Yeah, I know him. I thought I killed him already with a weapon that could kill anyone. How is he here?"

No, your ancestor defeated him, a hundred years ago and somehow the seal broke and Azazel is once again trying to conquer Hyrule."

Dean stared at the water, beside the boat. "No, it was me," he turned back to the talking boat. I killed him, shot him dead where he stood. There is no possibility he could be alive. I should be worrying about the apocalypse, not this."

"Yes, the world will end if Azazel is not stopped. I don't know why the seal of the gods have failed, but the world is now being threatened by his evil magic."

"Magic," Dean questioned the boat, "We're not dealing with a witch. We're dealing with a demon here."

"With that in mind, do you still wish to save your brother?" asked the King of Red Lions.

"What kind of question is that?" Dean demanded. "Of course I want to save my brother!"

"I see…In that case, I shall guide you as we go forward…advising you on what you should do, and where you must go."

Dean stood up, onto his feet. "Okay, then let's get back to the Forsaken Fortress and kick that son of a bitch's ass!"

"Hold on, Azazel cannot be defeated by human hands, let alone by what little strength you possess. The key to defeating him is locked away in a great power that you can wield only after much toil and hardship."

"You mean the Colt?"

"No, you will see soon enough. Now we must depart! To the Great Sea!" The King of Red Lions looked down at the ocean. "This actually quite embarrassing, but indeed I am a boat that possesses the power of speech… I possess no sail."

"Then how did you sail me to this island?" Dean asked.

"I…cruised the whole way here. Took all night, but I have brought you here, to Windfall Island, a town of merchants. Surely, someone should have a sail to sale."

Dean chuckled, "Try saying that five times fast."

"Dean, there is no time to play. Come back here as soon as your errands are complete," the King of Red Lions told him.

Dean jumped from the boat and walked around the rock, up to the small town.


	3. Windfall Island and Meeting the Rito

**A Dean Winchester Story**

Chapter 3

Dean asked around Windfall Island, for a sail but no one seemed to know where to find one. The large, buff sailors didn't even have one. The sun was at its highest peak as Dean wandered, aimlessly around, trying to find one. As he searched, he wandered into a room that held the only jail cell on the whole island.

A little man called Dean over to the cell. "Oh, green clothes," he said, happily. "Sir, could you by chance be a fairy?"

"No, I am not," Dean told him.

"I am a fairy, well I think I am," he replied. "My name is Tingle. If you let me out of here, I will give you something wonderful."

Dean stared at the weird-looking guy, with one eye brow raised. _And I thought I had the gayest outfit on! _"Why should I help you?" he asked. "What's in it for me?"

"I have an item that would prove very useful in your quest."

Dean folded his arms across his chest. "And how do you know I am on a quest?"

"Well, I uh…Just let me out," said Tingle.

"Fine, but it better be good. Do you know where the key is?" he gave in.

"Oh, there's no key," said Tingle.

"Then how do I let you out?"

"By stepping on the switch over behind those barrels," he replied.

Dean looked over at some barrels then back towards Tingle. "How does stepping on a switch supposed to open the door? Never mind." He just shook his head and walked over to step on the switch, Tingle may have been happy to be let out, but Dean was pissed when all he got in return was a gameboy. Tingle also gave Dean a chart that would lead him to his island and told him if he needed any help with other charts, to come see him.

Dean decided when Tingle was gone to snoop around the cell, finding a hole behind a crate that he could crawl through. After several failed attempts of running into mice and falling below where the King of Red Lions was still waiting. Finally, determined to find out what was in there, Dean came to a smaller room than the cell where there was a wooden chest. He walked over to open it, finding a red pictobox. Not really sure what he should do with it, but kept it anyway. Maybe he could sell it for a drink or something.

When Dean left the jail, he wandered up a wooden ramp, around the corner and through an archway where he was surrounded by four younger boys.

"What are you looking at?" the tallest boy asked, his hand on his side. "Just because you're older, doesn't mean you're tougher."

"I beg to differ, kid," Dean told him. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The tallest kid laughed. "We're Killer Bees! We don't go to school!" They all shouted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this," he said, walking away. Dean continued his search for the sail, doing another side quest in the process. A big guy with a long, brown beard asked him to take a pictograph of someone delivering a love letter in the postbox.

Dean kneeled behind a bush, watching the only postbox on the island. "Come on, I ain't got all day," he said to himself, quietly. "Damn it, my foot's asleep." Dean tried shifting to a better position, without being seen. When he looked up, there was a man in dark green overalls placing a letter in the postbox. He quickly, tried getting a shot when a homeless man, with worn out clothes came bounding up to him, pleading for Dean to listen to his _tale of woe_, as he called it. Dean tried shooing him away but the homeless man would not take the hint and got the letter sender's attention and ruined Dean's shot.

Dean was not very happy that he had to spend almost three hours, squatting behind a bush for nothing, and having to wait all over again, the next day, that he chased the homeless man all over the island. No one knew the man could run that fast, not even him.

The next day, Dean finally got his pictograph and the homeless man was covered in bandages. Dean didn't hurt him, too bad just enough to keep him away. The second was easy to get, Dean just had to take a pictograph of the guy walking around. The third ended up being a repeat of the first. When Dean hid on one side of the windmill, he waited to see who a lady, wearing a long, yellow dress would share a look with.

"Come on…" he said to no one, quietly. The same guy walking around ended up being the guy that exchanged a lovely look with the lady. Just as Dean was about to snap the pictograph, the Killer Bees spotted him and rushed right over to him, to harass him again. He was so pissed, this time that Dean chased the boys everywhere, playing a game of hide and seek. The Killer Bees were so impressed of his hide and seeking skills that the boys had decided they liked him. In fact, they followed him around every time he wandered into that little area. On the bright side, Dean got the Killer Bees to stop playing hooky and start going to school again, and an hour later, got the third and last pictograph.

Eventually, Dean finally found someone who had a sail he could have. After listening to the guy, Dean thought was from Alaska or something, he paid the man eighty rupees for the sail and returned to the King of Red Lions.

"Dean! Where have you been, it's been a week!" the boat told him.

"I had to do a few things, and it took me forever to find a sail," he explained to the boat. "Plus, I was in jail."

"What were you doing in jail?" the boat asked.

"I was trying to see if there were any chicks there," he shrugged. "Can we just leave now? I don't ever want to come back here. Ever!"

"Fine, climb in me."

Dean backed slowly away, putting his hands up, "Look buddy, I don't swing that way. I like girls and I'm sticking to it."

The King of Red Lions sighed, "Just get in the boat, Dean."

"Okay, but no freaky stuff, or I am jumping out. I don't care if we're in the middle of the ocean, I will still jump out." Dean climbed into the boat and hooked up the sail, setting sail for Dragon Roost Island.

When they arrived, Dean climbed back out and started walking.

"See that dragon up there," said the King of Red Lions. "You must go see him, and request from him, a jewel called "Din's Pearl.'"

"And why do you need that?" Dean asked of the boat.

"Because you need three pearls to show the goddesses you are a hero," he said.

Dean looked back at the boat. "Are they hot?"

"No, they all look like Oscars, and here, take this with you." The King of Red Lions was holding what looked like a white baton in his mouth.

Dean took it and looked at it. "No way am I using this," he told the boat.

"And why not?" asked the King of Red Lions.

"For one, it looks like a Christmas present I sto…I mean, got for my brother, one year."

"It is necessary for the hero to use this," The King of Red Lions told him.

"When will this ever come in handy?" he asked the boat.

"You shall see at a later time. Now go, Dean, you must hurry!"

Dean turned and walked off, mumbling under his breath. He made his way up the mountain, blowing up rocks that blocked his path. Soon, he ran into Quill, the half bird, half man from his island.

Quill turned to see Dean running up towards him. "Dean, I am so happy to see you are all right. And your brother, is he…?"

Dean looked away.

"I see, well I am sure he will hang in there, in the meantime, would you like to meet our chieftain?" said Quill. "I have told my people of you and we are greatly concerned. Please let us know if there is anything we can do."

"Okay, then let's start up an army and go kick Azazel's ass!" Dean told him.

"Oh, we Rito do not fight, we're a peaceful kind," he replied.

"You have got to be kidding me, then why did you offer?" Dean asked.

"I meant we would help in other ways, like giving you this bag," Quill handed Dean what looked like a fanny pack. Dean took it and stared at it, like the baton. "What the hell, am I supposed to do with this?" he asked of the post man.

"That is what we, Rito use to deliver letters," he said, politely. "Who knows, it may come in handy."

"Dean stared up at him. "I hardly doubt that, but I will humor you." He then strapped it to his back and followed Quill inside, where there was a group of other Rito gathered together, having a discussion.

One of them, looked to be the chieftain, noticed Dean. "Oh, you must be Dean. Quill has told us of your unfortunate event and would gladly offer our help. However, we have a problem of our own to tend to first, so you must wait until we have dealt with this first."

"Look, all I need is a jewel called, Din's Pearl. Can I have it? Then I can go," Dean told the Chieftain.

"Oh, my mother gave my son that, before she died," he replied.

"Great, where is your son?" asked Dean.

"He is down that hallway, in his room but can you deliver a letter to him, for me?" the chieftain asked of Dean.

"If your son lives right in there, why are you writing him a letter, why don't you just go talk to him?"

"Because he won't listen when I try and talk to him, in person," the chieftain told him.

Dean nodded up at him, "Try Facebook, I hear that's how everyone communicates now," he laughed.

"And what is this Facebook?"

Dean sighed, "Never mind. Can I just get the letter?"

"Certainly, a girl named, Medli is holding it for me," the chieftain told him. "She's waiting up on the second floor."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked.

"Medli is one of the most prettiest of all us Rito," he replied but Dean took off before he could finish the sentence.

Dean hurried up the spiraled ramp, to the first doorway on the left. As soon as he saw Medli, the sound of breaking glass was heard. "What was that noise?" Medli asked.

"That was the sound of my dreams shattering. I should have realized you would look like the rest. Medli, right?" he responded.

"That's right, and wow, you really do have green clothes," Medli said, before handing Dean a letter. "Here, take this to Prince Komali, the chieftain's son."

"I gathered that, by the "prince" part," said Dean. He turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Um Dean, was it," she asked, "Would you mind meeting me at the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern?"

"Ah, sure, I guess," he replied.

"Oh, thank you," she bowed.

Dean walked away and headed back to the ground floor, going down the back hallway to Prince Komali's bedroom. He knocked, peeking in. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Go away, I won't go see Valoo and you can't make me!" a young boy's voice was heard from on the bed.

"Take it easy, kid, I'm just here to give you a letter from your dad," Dean told the young prince as he walked over to him. He took out the letter from his delivery bag he had just received and Prince Komali snatched it from his hand and read it.

"Humph, being brave is easy for him to say, it's not like he still has to go get a scale from Valoo," the boy said, angrily.

Dean didn't understand what he meant by scale. "What is that, some sort of initiation of your kind?" he laughed with his mind in the gutter.

"No, you moron!" Prince Komali explained how when a young Rito was old enough to grow its wings, they must climb up the mountain to see the Great Valoo, the very same dragon the King of Red Lions had asked Dean to talk to. But Valoo had been very upset lately and it was too dangerous to get near him, and the Ritos' way of life was threatened.

"Someone forget to give Valoo, his morning coffee?" Dean laughed.

Prince Komali glared at him.

"Or not," he said. Dean then noticed that the very thing he needed, was right there in the kid's lap. "Hey, do you think you could let me have that pearl you're holding, kid?"

"No way, my grandmother gave this to me, there's no way I would give it to someone who laughs at my people's pain. 'Course, if you were to help us out, I might reconsider it," he said.

Dean sighed and left the room. There had to be some way of getting that pearl, but first he had to go see what Medli wanted.

He found her, down in what used to be a spring. "What are you doing here? And where did this sudden wind come from?" Dean roared over the loud, blowing wind.

"Oh Dean, Thank you so much for coming. How was Prince Komali?" she replied, ignoring his questions.

"That is not what I asked!" he told her. "But anywhere, that kid is a prick! Totally rude!"

"Oh, that doesn't sound right," she said to herself. "I'm afraid I must apologize. I am the cause of why Prince Komali's upset. You see, Prince Komali's grandmother was my teacher, I am not worthy to be mentioned in the same sentence as her."

"Did you kill her or something, how is it your fault?" Dean asked, confused.

"Look, I need you to do me a favor and throw me up there," she told him.

Dean stared at her. "You want me to throw you up there?"

Medli nodded, "Yes."

"Let me get this straight, you want me, a kid, to throw you, also a kid, probably my age, up to that high ledge?"

She nodded again, "Yes."

"You do see the logic hole in that statement, right?"

"Just hold me on that small ledge, behind you and when the wind is blowing in the direction behind me, throw me and I should be able to catch a current," Medli explained.

"Wait, can't you fly?" he asked of her.

"No, I don't have my scale yet, from the Great Valoo. So, will you do it?"

Dean let out a groan, but agreed anyway. He was surprised when he was able to hold her over his head and was able to toss her off the ledge. A wind current lifted her up. Unfortunately, Dean did not wait for the right wind direction and Medli flew into the side of the mountain. Dean looked away, shutting his eyes, tight at impact.

"Uh, you okay?" he called after her.

Medli fell to the ground. Dean ran over to her as she stood up, seeing stars like an old Warner Bros. cartoon character. After several failed attempts, later, Medli finally got up to the ledge and tossed an empty bottle at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Now you know how it feels!" With that, Medli ran off in the other direction.

Dean was so mad, that he filled the bottle with water, poured it onto a bomb flower, and swam across the now filled spring. He came to a lava pit that had a few statues, holding pots. Dean tossed a bomb flower into each one and made his way, inside the cavern.


	4. Dragon Roost Cavern

**A Dean Winchester Story**

Chapter 4

The Winchesters drove down the highway, on their way to Denver. Dean kept thinking about the dream he had the night before. It felt very real to him. He glanced at Sam, who sat next to him, reading the map. _So, Sam wasn't really captured by a giant bird? _He thought to himself.

Sam broke his brother's thoughts. "You should have stayed up, Dean. That was a very interesting game, Sarah was playing," he told him, still looking at the map.

"Yeah, well, I was tired," said Dean, focusing on the road. He wasn't sure if he should share his dream with them or not. It didn't really have anything to do with the angels or the apocalypse, so why bother? Though, Castiel was in it, or his voice rather.

"I got really far, Dad," Sarah told her father. "The farthest I got in one night."

Dean smiled up, in the rear-view mirror at his daughter, "That's great, Sarah. Did you go to bed at a decent hour, like I told you?"

Sarah stammered, "Uh, define decent."

"At least one o'clock," he said.

"Uh, well…"

"Don't lie, Sarah," Sam warned her.

Sarah moaned, "Fine, I went to bed at three."

"So, you got two hours of sleep, last night?" Dean asked of her.

She nodded.

"While we are working this job, there will be no video games, then once we are in between jobs, you have two hours a night. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad," she agreed, reluctantly. Dean instilled in his daughter to never argue with him when he told her to do something.

Once they arrived, the Winchesters got started on the hunt. Once it was over, though, Sarah was right back to playing her game and Dean's dream returned as well, right where they both left off…

Dean made his way inside Dragon Roost Cavern. Upon seeing the first room, Dean did not know what to do next. It was just a small room with three statues across from him. He looked around the room. "Okay, where did Medli disappear to?" he wondered out loud, to no one. "There's no other possible direction she could have gone."

Dean searched the room, up, down, left, and right, but still he did not find anything. That is, until he noticed the floor around one of the states. He tried moving the one on his left, towards him to look behind it, not really sure what it exactly was, he was grabbing onto.

There was not a thing back there, so he decided to move the middle statue over to where the other one used to be. Sure enough, there was a little space for him to walk through. Dean saw two moblins, holding long wooden sticks on fire. Dean easily took them down. He soon discovered though, that the door behind them was locked.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed to no one. Dean looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. He noticed one of the torches up, on the higher floor was out. "Maybe if the room was brighter, I could see better and I could figure out what to do." Dean hurried up the steps and quickly lit the other torch as a chest appeared out of nowhere. "Okay, that is not possible!" he said. Dean opened the chest and pulled out a key, using it to go through the large door.

As soon as he went through the door, Dean felt a sudden change in temperature. Walking further, he came to an edge and looked down to see lave down below.

"Okay, how is it I am in an active volcano and not dying from the heat?" he questioned no one. "Dammit, it's really hot in here." Dean quickly hurried through the cavern, fighting monsters and overcoming obstacles as he made his way to where Medli had gone.

He stood back a little ways, from where a bird, the size of an ostrich, but somehow able to fly, was sitting in its nest, outside. Dean had his sword and shield drawn. "Come here, birdie," he said, nicely as possible.

The bird just sat there.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," Dean told it.

It still continued to sit there.

"Come here, you stupid bird!"

At that, the bird took flight and made its way towards Dean, squawking at him. Dean slashed at the bird, a couple times as it flew around him. Finally, Dean was able to take it down as it burst into blue and black smoke.

Dean quickly grabbed the key from the bird's nest. "See kids, abuse solves all your problems," he smiled.

_Sam's regular, adult voice was heard with everything frozen. "Just to let you know, no one here condones what Dean says. So, please do not listen to him, for it will get you into trouble. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the dream."_

Dean continued on, finally arriving to where Medli was. He noticed she was in a prison. He grinned, "Hey, looks like it's already taken care of."

Medli saw Dean run up to the entrance to the area, just below where Valoo was sitting and blowing fire everywhere. The large dragon seemed to be in some kind of pain. "Dean, help me!" she called out to him.

"Why should I?" he called back, his arms tightly folded across his chest. "You threw a bottle at my head!"

"Seriously?" Medli asked. "You threw me against the side of the mountain. Eight times, I might add!"

"How was I supposed to tell which direction the wind was blowing while holding you?" he asked.

"You could have asked me, I would have told you," she replied. "I thought you were doing it on purpose."

"Yeah, like I would toss a girl into—I mean, a non-demon girl into a mountain, on purpose," Dean had to correct himself there, remembering how many demon-possessed girls he beat up.

"Hey buddy," one of the moblins asked, from in front of the cell Medli was in. "Are you here to fight us, or are you just gonna stand there and argue? 'Cause if you like, we could just throw you in there and you both can argue for as long as you like."

Dean stared at him, "You can talk?"

"Well, what did you think, that we were mute?" the other asked of him.

Dean shrugged, "No, I just thought you…hey, look up in the sky!"

Both moblins looked up, into the sky, "Where?"

As they did, Dean ran in and slashed at them, surprising them. The fight was on, with the victor being Dean, of course. Victory wasn't long last as a bird flew in, dropping a bigger, pig-snouted moblin. It took a little bit longer, but Dean was able to take down him as well.

Medli was released from her cage.

"Are you happy now?" he asked her. "You're out."

"Oh, thank you, Dean," she told him. "I have to tell you what I found out why the Great Valoo is so mad!"

"And I should care why?" Dean then remembered what Prince Komali had told him, if he wanted Din's Pearl. "Okay, why is the Great Valoo pissed?" he asked, sarcastically.

"It seems that something in the room below is doing awful things to the Great Valoo's tail," Medli told him.

"Why doesn't the Great Valoo just move his tail, where whatever it is, isn't bothering it?" Dean asked. Each time he said, the Great Valoo, Dean would say it, sarcastically.

"He has nowhere else to place his tail that would be comfortable for him," she explained.

Dean just sighed, leaving it at that. There were too many other things wrong with this world, anyway.

Medli took out, what looked like a piece of rope, with a metal claw on the end of it. "Here, you can use this to get out. This is what I used to get this far, what us Rito used before we evolved wings."

"Wait, so you all didn't always have wings?" Dean questioned. "So, what are you all afraid of?"

Medli grabbed her forehead and slowly shook it. "Just take it, Dean and hurry, Valoo really needs your help. I'll go on ahead and tell the others what's going on."

"Oh, so you're going to send for backup?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, I'm just gonna tell them what you're doing, but we will be with you in spirit," she smiled, brightly.

"Isn't that the same as not being there, at all?"

"Uh…Bye, Dean! Good luck!" At that, Medli flew off.

"Wait, since when can you fly?" he called after her.

"Oh, the Great Valoo gave me, my scale so now I can," she called back.

"Then why didn't…never mind." Dean began to ask, but Medli was already out of earshot. Dean climbed the stairs, coming to the edge. He looked up at what looked like a branch. He took out the grappling hook Medli had given him and swung it in his right hand, tossing it out to the branch. "I feel like Indiana Jones," he mumbled under his breath, before he swung to the other side.

Dean finally finished the dungeon, reaching the boss chamber. He looked around the circular room. There was a round lava pool in the center and something red and hooked hung down. _That looks like what I've been swinging on, maybe I'm supposed to pull it down._ Dean stepped forward so he could get in reach. That's when the lava started bubbling and suddenly, a large scorpion-like creature with one eyeball, shot out from underneath. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, staring up at it.

Dean ran around the room, evading the scorpion's pincers as they rained down on him. He tucked and rolled, barely moving out the way. Every chance he got, Dean would try and figure out what to do. He looked back, over his shoulder after rolling into a kneeled position. The scorpion, Gohma was trying to yank its claw from the ground.

When Gohma yanked out its claw, it aimed for Dean again. Dean rolled out of the way, facing the other direction. He saw that every time Gohma would miss him, its claw would get stuck. Dean stole a glance up at the hook, what he thought was a branch.

_That's it! _When Dean got another chance, he swung the grappling hook and threw it up, to where it wrapped around the hook. Taking off, Dean swung himself to the other side of the lava pool. He happened to look up, though and saw that he was pulling the hook down and a loud roar was heard from up above.

Dean landed on the other side as the ceiling came crashing down on Gohma, smashing her. Dean looked back and heard a cracking sound. He panted as he looked back up. "Shit, that must be Valoo's tail. So, this must be the creature, Medli said." Dean only had a few moments to savor as Gohma pushed the ceiling back up and went after Dean again.

The fight continued as Dean evaded Gohma's claws again. Valoo's tail caught his attention in the corner of his eye. It was sticking back down, into the room. _Medli wasn't kidding about not being able to move it! _Dean thought to himself as he avoided another claw.

Once Dean got another chance, he tossed his grappling hook at Valoo's tail again and swung to the other side. As soon as his feet hit the hard ground, the ceiling came tumbling down on Gohma. Its skin cracked some more before Gohma pushed it back up.

Dean repeated the process, one last time before Gohma's outer skin burst off, exposing its inner, soft shell. With barely any thinking time, Dean out of nowhere, just pulled Gohma's eye in, with his grappling hook and slashed away with his sword. Soon, Gohma's body hardened and exploded into smoke. Dean fell back, trying to catch his breath. His heart felt like it was about to leap out his chest.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking up to see a swirling, minor twister. Dean put his sword away and slowly got to his feet. _What is that? _Dean cautiously, stepped towards it until he was sucked in. He tried to get away but Dean was spun around, and the next thing he knew, Dean was back outside where the King of Red Lions was waiting.

Dean shot around, when he heard, "That was awesome, Dean!" It was Medli and Prince Komali, who was still holding Din's Pearl in his hands.

"Uh, how do you know what I was doing?" He asked them.

"We don't, but we heard Valoo roar out in happiness and relief, so we figure you defeated the monster," Medli explained to him. She looked down at Prince Komali, "Isn't there something you want to say to Dean, Komali?"

Prince Komali put his head down, but looked up at Dean. "Um, Dean," the young prince began, "Sorry about what I said before. You really are a hero, I hope I can be like you, someday, Dean."

Medli smiled, brightly, "You will, Komali. Right, Dean?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Sure," he agreed, unsure of what to say. Dean never really thought of himself as a role model before, especially to kids. He knew Sam looked up to him when they were growing up, but that was about it. "So, can I have that pearl now?" he asked.

"Sure," Prince Komali suddenly changed emotion. He held the basketball-sized pearl out to the older boy. "Giving you, my most prized possession will give me the courage to stand up to bad things!"

Dean stared at the young prince. "And how exactly does that give you the courage to stand up for yourself?" he asked.

"Because when I'm scared, I hold on it, close and suddenly, I feel better."

"So, letting go of "blankie," basically," Dean understood.

Prince Komali nodded, "Yeah."

A roar from Valoo got the kids' attention. "Looks like Valoo is thanking you, too, Dean," said Medli. "And names you, a true hero."

Valoo roared out, again.

"Follow the wind god's wind?" Medli interpreted. "That's what he said, but I don't understand. Maybe he means something that has to do with the wind shrine."

"Wind shrine?" Dean questioned.

"It's right through that tunnel," Medli pointed over to a tunnel that leads to a small island that was next to Dragon Roost Island.

Prince Komali turned back to Dean. "When you come back to visit, Dean, I'm gonna have the best pair of wings you have ever seen!" The young prince did not wait for Dean to respond before taking off, to go see Valoo.

"Wait, Komali!" Medli called after him. She looked back, over her shoulder to tell Dean, good-bye before hurrying after the young prince.

With Din's Pearl in hand, Dean headed over to the King of Red Lions, showing it to him. "All right, I have the pearl," he told the boat. "Now what?"

"Just as Valoo said, you must head over to the wind shrine and use the Wind Waker, I gave you," the boat replied.

"You mean that baton I've been using to pick my teeth with?" he asked.

The King of Red Lions was outraged upon hearing what Dean had been using the Wind Waker for. "Dean, show some respect for the Wind Waker."

Dean folded his arms. "It's a stick," he said, flatly.

"It's a magic wand, used to take control of the power of the gods, Dean," the King of Red Lions told him. "Besides, we cannot head for our next destination until you have learned your first song of controlling the wind."

"Fine, I'll go and learn the stupid song." Dean stormed off, mumbling under his breath and headed over to the small, little island, that sat two tombstone-like monuments. One was in one piece, while the other was broken in half.

The monument that was whole had specific directions on the front. Dean took the Wind Waker out and moved it in the right direction that it said. Suddenly, music was heard as he sang, "this is so gay" to the tune of the song.

When the song was over and the wind direction was changed, surprising Dean, a purple creature that looked like a Namakian frog from Dragonball Z, came up beside him. "I see you are the new Wind Waker," he said, in an Italian mobster-like voice.

Dean literally, almost jumped out his skin. "What is it with others and sneaking up on me like that?" he demanded to no one in particular.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you," the frog apologized. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zephos, the god of winds. For a beginner, you have a nice wind-sense about you. I like you, kid."

"My name's not kid, it's Dean," Dean told the frog.

Zephos chortled. "Well, pleased to meet you, Dean. By the way, that tune you just picked up gives you control over the direction the wind blows."

Dean looked down at the Wind Waker. "So I can change the wind's direction any time I want?" he asked.

"You bet, kid," he replied.

Dean glared at him, "What did I say about calling me, kid?" he asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, depending on how it's used, wind can be a good thing…or a very bad thing. You want an example of it being a bad thing, then you should see my brother," Zephos continued.

"Nah, not really," Dean said. He was pretty much used to being ignored by someone, by now.

Zephos moved his cloud he was sitting on back, next to the broken monument. "It saddens me to say that my brother, Cyclos is miffed about his monument here being broken, and now he spends his time creating cyclones to torment people with."

"So, I should probably stay clear of him, huh?" Dean shrugged at the frog.

"Oh no, if you see my brother, chastise him for me," he replied.

"Why can't you do it if he's your brother?"

"That is my request…for you!" Zephos flew backwards with the wind and was gone.

"I swear, why does everyone want me to do crap for them?" Dean mumbled out loud. He returned to the King of Red Lions and climbed aboard. Dean played the Wind's Requiem, making sure the wind was facing south before setting sail again for their next destination.


	5. Forbidden Woods

**Sorry for the very long delay! I wasn't really in a Zelda mood the last couple months. I've been playing Okami instead. Hopefully the fact that this chapter came out super long would make up for it :) Thanks for reading and for the two who reviewed!**

**A Dean Winchester Story**

Chapter 5

"I'm bored." Young Dean and the King of Red Lions were sailing to the Forest Haven. It had been a few hours since they left Dragon Roost Island and so far, Dean had been driving the King of Red Lions crazy.

"Well then, find a way to entertain yourself," the King of Red Lions told the boy.

"How? We're sailing in the middle of the ocean."

"I don't know, think of something."

Dean looked around at his surroundings. He could see other islands off in the distance, but not the one they had to go to next. When Dean couldn't think of how to occupy his time, he started making noises with his mouth like when he was waiting on Sam to finish researching a case they were working on.

The King of Red Lions looked back at him, out of the corner of his right eye. When the noise grew louder, he finally had to say something. "Is that all you can come up with to entertain yourself?" he asked. "You can't come up with anything less annoying?"

"No, not really," Dean replied.

The King of Red Lions sighed. To his delight, they finally made it to the Forest Haven.

Dean climbed out of the boat and onto dry land.

"Dean, this is the Forest Haven, and in this grotto, you will find the Deku Tree. You must request from him, Forore's Pearl."

"Deku Tree?" Dean questioned the boat. "What is he, king of the plant people?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I fear Azazel has already cursed this sacred island. Please proceed with caution," he told Dean.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean turned around and started climbing, making his way inside the Forest Haven, defeating the Baba Deku plants and Octoroks as he went. He then headed inside the large grotto, trudging through the shallow water.

Soon, Dean came to a very tall tree with a face on it. "Is it me or does that tree have a face?" he asked himself out loud. Suddenly, Chu Chus, jelly-like green and red blobs appeared all over the tree's face. "Holy shit, it's a tree with serious acne!"

"Help me!" the tree roared out.

Dean used his grappling hook to knock all of the Chu Chus off until they were all gone. As Dean panted, trying to catch his breath, the large lily pad he was standing on, rose up into the air. "Huh?"

The tree spoke in the same language as Valoo.

Dean stared at him. "Huh, sorry, I don't speak…uh…tree."

"Oh, I am sorry," the tree responded. "I saw your clothing and suddenly it caused the ancient tongue to pass my lips. Tell me, was it not the King of Red Lions who has brought you to this island?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" he asked.

"I am the guardian spirit of this Forest Haven, the Deku Tree. I owe you my thanks for your aid in ridding me of those foul creatures."

"No problem, glad I could help a…tree?"

"So, have you come here in need of the pearl of the goddess?" the Deku Tree asked.

"You bet and if you could give it to me without having to go through a dangerous dungeon, that would be great," Dean told him, giving a thumb's up.

"It would seem that Azazel has returned then. Yes, I will gladly give you the pearl just as soon as this year's ceremony is complete."

Dean folded his arms across his chest. "And why can't you give it to me now? I don't want to wait for hours for you to have your ceremony."

"If the ceremony is not completed soon, an ill fate could happen. Koroks, my children, do not hide from this boy, for he is not your enemy. Show yourselves." Several little wooden creatures with leaves over their faces poked their heads out before they bounced into the air and floated down, using leaves. "What do you call yourself?"

"The name's Dean," Dean replied.

"Well, Dean, these are the Koroks, spirits of the forest. Once upon a time, long ago, the Koroks took on human forms, but when they came to live on the sea, they took these shapes. Now they fear people…but to me, they will ever be my cherished little children."

"Don't even want to know how you reproduce," Dean said. "Can we just get on with it?"

Suddenly, another Korok flew down in a hurry. "O Great Deku Tree, it is Makar! He has fallen into the Forbidden Woods!"

"What?! The Forbidden Woods?" roared the Deku Tree.

"I told him to be careful but still Makar flew above the Forbidden Woods, and as he drew close to it…"

"Foolish little Makar…" said the tree. "Dean, you have heard all this. The Forbidden Woods are right beside the hallowed island of our Forest Haven. Those woods… The whole region is a vile place that is home to evil beasts. And now it seems they have taken a child of the forest named Makar. …Your presence here is no mistake, I deem."

Seriously?" Dean let out an annoyed breath. He mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, should have known this wouldn't be so easy."

"The King of Red Lions likely expects great deeds of you—it is why he has brought you here. I am sorry to ask this of you, but can you go rescue young Makar for me?"

Dean unfolded his arms, dropping them, limply at his sides. "Sure, why not."

"But Great Deku Tree! …People cannot fly through the air…" the lone Korok pointed out.

"Ah, yes…Thank you, child. You are right. It is not possible to enter those woods from the sea, is it?" said the Deku Tree. "Dean, I would guess from your size that you are heavier than my children…yet I think we can solve this dilemma."

The Deku Tree's words sunk into Dean's head and it dawned on him. "Wait, did you just call me fat?"

The Deku Tree ignored him like everyone else. "You must use the item I shall bestow upon you and fly through the sky!" It then made some very disturbing sound effects.

Dean raised an eye brow. "Okay, are you pooping?"

Suddenly, a leaf appeared up, on the highest branch. "Hmph. Forgive me, Dean, but could you climb up to my crown and get the leaf from up there?"

"That's not considered your butt, is it?" Dean asked, grossed out by the mere thought of it.

"No, it is my crown, like I said."

"So, how do I get up there?"

The Deku Tree smiled, "The Koroks will show you" and the tree lowered the lily pad Dean was standing on.

The Koroks showed Dean a purple bud-plant and how to use it. "Wait, hold on there. You want me to jump in there?" he asked.

"That's right," one of the Koroks said, sounding like a small pixie that was really high on helium.

"I can't fit in there. I would crush every bone in my body!"

"No, you'll be fine," the little creature assured him.

So, Dean held his breath and jumped right into the bud, making his way up to the crown. Soon, he was able to grab the leaf, looking it over. "Okay, seriously. How in the world am I supposed to use a leaf to fly through the air?" he asked the Deku Tree. "This is impossible." But still he tried. He ran and jumped off the branch as he kept his eyes shut tight. When he realized he wasn't falling, he opened them to see he was flying. "I can fly!"

"He can fly!" the Koroks repeated.

"Okay, never mind the _Peter Pan_ reference. I already look like him as it is." Landing on the far ledge, Dean hurried through the entrance and back outside. He stood on the high ledge, looking down. Not able to resist, Dean held his arms out and shouted, "I'm the king of the world!" not realizing one of the Koroks was standing beside him, staring at him. "You didn't see anything."

The Korok agreed and told him about wind direction.

Dean moaned about having to use the Wind Waker and took it out of his pouch. Once the wind was blowing in the right direction, he ran off the ledge and caught a draft. Flying through the air, Dean steered the leaf over to the small island, where he changed the wind direction again and flew to the entrance to the Forbidden Woods, entering it.

In the first room, Dean took care of all the green Chu Chus before collecting the dungeon map from the chest on the right side of the room. He noticed the wooden door in the center of the room with some kind of blue plant that closed when he got near it. Unable to cut it with his sword, Dean went over to pick up the giant seed or whatever it was and tossed it at the plant from a distance, destroying it and headed through the door.

Dean made his way through the Forbidden Woods, completing each task required. The room with the thorny maze did not make him any happy about having to be in there. With each step he took, a thorny tree root would pop out of the ground and a few choice words flew from his mouth. One of his prizes being another compass did not help any, either. At least he got a key and once he left the room, Dean took his frustrations out on the clingy, black, spikey, eyeball things.

Soon, Dean came to a dimly lit room. Yellow sparkles rained down on him as he looked above him. "What the…?" A large, black bug with butterfly wings was attached to the wall. It flew into the air as fire shot out of its hind end. "Holy crap, a butterfly that shoots fire out of its ass?"

Dean rolled out the way as it dived for him and used his deku leaf to stun it, before racing in and slicing it with his sword. It didn't take long until the butterfly-like creature was dead and Dean rushed over to the chest, opening it. He then took out a boomerang, looking it over. "A boomerang?" he questioned. "What am I, Australian?"

Dean continued on, through the Forbidden Woods, understanding why it was forbidden. It turned out that Dean liked the boomerang after all. It helped out a lot especially since the eyeballs were getting on his last nerve.

Finally, he made his way to the boss chamber where he found Makar. "Oh, thank God," he said, relieved. When Dean stepped closer, a flower came up behind Makar and gobbled him up. "You jackass! I did not come all this way just to have the little guy eaten up!"

The battle was on. The flower went inside a larger flower that hung from the ceiling. Dean ran around the room, cutting the vines holding it to the ceiling with his boomerang when he had the chance. He had to be quick though before the loose electric vines could knock him out. Once all the upper vines were cut, the large flower bud fell to the ground, open again and Dean ran in there and began slicing away at the little flower. Dean was cutting so fast, he didn't even need to do it twice. The flower popped off and soon Makar was released.

Dean walked up to it, slowly, his sword and shield still out. "You're Makar, right?"

"That's right…swordsman…Are you the one who rescued me?" The little, wooden creature asked.

Dean put his sword and shield away. "Do you see anyone else?"

"You have my thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem, now can we get out of here?" Dean asked, impatient.

"Why are you here, swordsman?" Makar asked.

"The big weird tree sent me to find you," he replied.

"What? The Great Deku Tree sent you?" Makar said, bouncing up and down, flapping his stubbly, little arms. "Oh, th-that's right! Today's the day of our annual ceremony! Oh, I'm in trouble! I shouldn't be here! I must get out of here immediately!"

"Well then, how do we get out of here?" Dean asked, looking around the room. The same swirling wind from Gohma's boss chamber was there again. He and Makar ran into it and disappeared.

Dean reappeared in front of the Deku Tree. Makar appeared over him and dropped on him, like a rock. "If you don't get off, I will set you on fire and roost marshmallows over you!" Dean threatened.

Makar quickly moved and faced the Deku Tree.

"Oh, Makar! You have returned safely!" the Deku Tree smiled, relieved to see the young one safe and sound.

Makar began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Great Deku Tree. I know you warned us many times, but still I did not listen."

The Deku Tree chuckled, "Do not worry, Makar. You are safe now. Just be more careful from now on." The tree turned its attention to Dean now. "You have done well, Dean. I must thank you for your brave deeds."

"Uh, you're welcome," he replied. "Now can we get on with this ceremony so you can give me the pearl and I can get the hell out of here?"

"My, so impatient."

Dean sighed. "Look, I don't mean no disrespect, but you see, my brother is locked away, guarded by a big bird and I have to save him and according to my boat, I have to collect these pearls so I can get this weapon in order to do that."

"Very well then, here is that which I have promised you. Please accept it." The Deku Tree waved its top branch and another golden pearl fell, hovering in front of Dean.

Dean took it and looked at it. "Yes, two down, one to go!" he smirked. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. It is my hope that this pearl shall lead you to a fair destiny and in rescuing your brother!" To Makar: "All is well, Makar. Do not cry. Please… Play your songs for me as you always do."

Makar suddenly changed emotion and started bouncing around again. "Oh, that's right! We must begin our ceremony soon, before the day ends! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Let the ceremony begin!" The little Korok took out its violin made from leaves and twigs and spun around to face Dean. "Oh, Great Dean…As my thanks to you, I shall play even harder than I normally do. I hope you enjoy it!"

Dean grinned, "Turn that into an electric guitar and play some Led Zeppelin and I just might."

Makar stared at him. "Huh?"

He cleared his throat. "Never mind. Just play your music so I can leave."

And so Makar played its violin as the other Koroks sang back-up.

"Why do I feel the urge to go watch _Titanic_ now?" Dean asked himself as he listened to the music.

Seeds fell from where the pearl did and the Koroks, except for Makar, flew up there and caught them. "Great Deku Tree! This year you have once again produced some splendid seeds!" one of them shouted, happily, hovering in the air with its leaf propeller.

"With these seeds, we will continue to spread new forests across the Great Sea," another said, also hovering in the air.

"Let us go, Koroks! To the sea!" A third shouted.

"See you all next year!"

"Take care!"

"Farewell, great swordsman! May the winds of chance bring us together again someday!"

With that, the Koroks flew away, into the air, carrying the seeds. Dean was now standing in the shallow water around the Deku Tree.

He looked over to see Makar still there. "Why aren't you going?" he asked.

"Hollo and I are the only ones who stay on this island while everyone else goes off to plant the seeds," Makar explained.

Dean nodded and hurried off, back to where he left the King of Red Lions. He noticed the postbox was shaking out of control. Curious, Dean went up to it.

"Good eeeevening!" It said.

Dean jumped back. "What the hell?"

"Letters for Dean? We have one letter!"

Dean was confused out of his mind, by now. "How are you talking? And how do you know my name?"

"Here is your letter." The postbox shot out a letter at him, knocking Dean onto his back.

Dean sat up, picking the letter up, off his chest and opened it up.

_Dear Dean, _

_ If you are reading this letter, it can only mean you have peeked into one of our many postboxes. I am indebted to you. I am very sorry I let you leave without thanking you. Please accept my heartfelt apology and along with my thanks. We cannot do much to help you, but we can at least do this: if we get any letters or parcels for you, we will deliver them to a postbox near you. If you see any wiggling postboxes, please look inside them. I suppose you have a long way to go before your perilous journey is done. I have included a gift for you with my letter in the hope that it might help you. Please accept this small token. I look forward to the day that we meet again. May Fortune Fill Your Wings, _

_From Komali's Father_

Dean looked inside the envelope and found a purple rupee. "Yeah, thanks. It's not like it's your job or anything to deliver my mail, anyway," he said, sarcastically.

"Dean."

He turned around to face the King of Red Lions, "I have the second pearl."

"Dean, wake up."

"Huh? I am awake."

"Your eyes are closed."

Dean woke up in the motel room him and his daughter were staying in. The room was dark except for the dim light coming from outside the window. Sarah was packing up her GameCube before she went to bed. Dean looked over to see Castiel sitting behind him, watching him.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said in his monotone, deep voice. "What were you dreaming about?"

Dean pushed himself up to a sitting position. "You don't want to know." He noticed how he only had the strange dream when Sarah was playing her video game. Could that be the cause of it? Dean just shook his head, clear. At least it kept his mind from thinking about hell so if it was, he was really glad Sarah had her video game back. "Do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep?"

Castiel looked away.

Sarah climbed onto the bed and over to her father, resting her head against him.

Dean kissed the top of her head before he turned back to the angel. "What do you want?"

"Listen to me…" He looked at Dean and Sarah. "You have to stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean asked as Sarah lifted her head.

Castiel put two fingers to both of their foreheads and father and daughter were knocked out.

**About the ending, I wanted to tie in part of the show where you would know when this story takes place. **


	6. Avoiding Hell

**Would have had this done a week ago but I went to my foster brothers' birthday party, then I had finals all week on top of Thanksgiving. Very hectic week for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome!**

**A Dean Winchester Story**

Chapter 6

Dean sat on the bed in another motel they were staying in. He rubbed his face in his hands as images of hell flashed through his mind. The three of them had just finished another hunt. This time it was just a town getting their wishes granted all because some guy decided to throw a cursed old coin in a well at a Chinese restaurant. It was still light out, but Dean was tired. He knew if he fell asleep, Dean would have dreams of what went on down there.

Dean looked back at his daughter. Sarah was sitting crossed-legged on the foot of the bed, playing her PSP. It's been ages since she played her _Legend of Zelda_ game since they had been very busy and only got a couple hours of sleep. In those hours, Dean never once had the strange dream. So if that was the case, Sarah's video game was causing Dean to dream it. Maybe he could convince her to play now so he could get some sleep. "Hey Sarah," he said. He would rather dream of being a video game hero than of hell.

Sarah looked back, at her father. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Do me a favor, would you?"

"Sure, Dad, what is it?" she asked.

"Play that video game of yours, the one you have to save your brother from a giant bird."

Sarah looked at him, an eye brow raised. "You mean _Wind Waker_?"

_Wind Waker? So, is the game based around that stupid baton he had to used? _"Yeah, that's the one," he forced a smile, making Sam look up from his turn of cleaning the guns.

"It's actually your sister you have to save from the bird, and how do you know about it if you're always asleep when I play?" asked Sarah, confused and curious at the same time.

"I, uh…hear you, sometimes when I'm half asleep," Dean semi lied.

"Okay, I'll play it," she finally agreed. "Can I have more than two hours then since it's only five?"

Dean thought about it. He wished he could tell Sarah to play all night so he could get a full night's rest without the nightmares of hell, but he knew he couldn't do that. Sarah needed her rest, too. Dean looked over and reached for the 90's style digital alarm clock and set it to go off at midnight. "Listen, I can't explain this to you, but I need you to play until the alarm goes off. Okay?"

Sarah blinked twice, clueless as to why her father wanted her to play. Sam was confused, as well. "Dean, why do you want Sarah to…"

"Because I want Sarah to be a kid and the last time I checked, kids played video games for the majority of their free time," Dean snapped at his brother. It wasn't really a lie. He did want Sarah to have at least some of her childhood while she could.

"But what about her attention span?" he asked. "If she plays for that long, Sarah will have trouble focusing on a job."

"I'm not asking for Sarah to do this every day, just tonight," said Dean.

"Dad, can I have the keys so I can go get my GameCube out of the trunk?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, kiddo," he said, reaching inside his pocket to fish out the keys to the Impala and tossed it, underhand to her.

Sarah caught it. She thanked him and ran outside to the Impala where she opened the trunk and grabbed her box of video games, shutting the trunk, afterwards and carried the box inside. "Does it have to be _Wind Waker_? Can I play something else?

Dean shook his head. "It has to be _Wind Waker_."

Sarah looked over at her uncle then back at her father. Dean wasn't sure if any game would work but he wasn't taking the chance. Besides, he had already started on this little "adventure" may as well finish it.

Sarah went over and set the box down, and began to set up the game. When she had it all set, Sarah turned it on and picked up the controller. She stood up and saw that her father was lying down. "Aren't you going to watch, Dad?"

Dean shook his head from the pillow, his back turned to his daughter.

Sam figured it out. "I think your game helps him sleep, Sarah."

Sarah looked over at her uncle. "You think so?"

He nodded.

The King of Red Lions sailed across the ocean as Dean leaned over the side, running his hand in the water. It was dark out. Dean let out a big sigh.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No, we're not," the King of Red Lions answered.

"Are we there yet?" Dean repeated.

"You just asked that and I said, no," the boat said a little annoyance in his voice.

"Are we there yet?"

The King of Red Lions sighed, "Yes."

Dean lifted his head, looking around, "Really?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "Will you stop asking stupid questions that only need to be answered once?"

Dean laid his head back down on his left arm, not saying a word. A few minutes later, he asked, "Are we there yet?"

The King of Red Lions leaped into the air and made Dean fall out of the boat.

They came upon Great Fish Isle as it stormed. As they approached the island, dark, storm clouds had quickly moved in and it began to pour.

The King of Red Lions stared at the island that was now broken into pieces. "Wh-What is the meaning of this? The island… It is…"

Dean climbed out of the boat when they reached a small beach, still fuming about being tossed out of the boat. He had not said a word since then. He looked around at where they were.

"…We are too late. I knew we had precious little time, but I never suspected how little… A great water spirit named Jabun once lived here, but no sign of him remains…" the King of Red Lions explained.

Suddenly, there was a voice heard from far away. "Ho, there! Dean!"

"Oh no," Dean rolled his eyes. "Please don't let it be who I think it is." Dean looked back, over his shoulder in time to see Quill flying towards them. Quill flew over and landed on the beach, too.

"So, you're here! I've been looking for you!" he told Dean.

"Really, why?" asked Dean.

"Are you by chance seeking the great spirit, Jabun?"

"Wait, spirit?" It dawned on Dean. "Are we hunting down a ghost, here?"

"No, Jabun is not a ghost. I'm sorry to report, though, to you that he can no longer be found here," Quill explained.

Dean folded his arms across his chest. "I can see that. Now how about telling me something I don't know?"

The birdman looked up. "Just look at how this place has been torn to pieces… I supposed this, too, is the work of the shadow in the forsaken fortress."

Dean tilted his head, looking at Quill, sideways. "How do you know about the shadow I saw at the Forsaken Fortress? You weren't there," he pointed out.

However, Quill just kept yapping on, ignoring Dean as usual. "But fear not! Jabun was able to flee this island before it was attacked. He is in a safe abode now."

"Okay, what about the other people who lived on this island?" asked Dean.

"Oh, no one but Jabun has lived here for quite some time," he told him. "Would you like to guess where that abode may be?"

Dean shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

"…On the island where you were born. On Outset."

"Wow, talk about irony," Dean told himself. "Okay, so I have to head back to my "island" in order to speak with this Jabun character?" He made quotations with his fingers when he said island.

"Yes, but you would not be able to see Jabun."

"And why not?" asked Dean.

"The cave where he hides is sealed with a mighty stone slab that repels all who try to pass it. Why, not even the pirates with their mighty ship could get in."

"Is the pirates after the pearl Jabun has?" he continued to ask.

Quill held his hand out, freaking Dean out on what he was going to do. "…I must apologize, Dean. I thought if anyone would know of your whereabouts, it would be the pirates. I told them this tale without so much as a thought for the consequences. I don't know what they hope to get, but they immediately set sail for Outset Island and tried to break into the cave."

"Yeah, real nice going there, pal," Dean told Quill, sarcastically.

"…Yes, it is lucky they could not gain entrance. I have heard that they were last spotted on Windfall Island, but doing what, I do not know. If you wish to see Jabun, I think you'd better search for the pirates on Windfall Island," said Quill.

"Woah, there is no way I am going back to that God-forsaken place. I have enough problems with the people there, already," Dean said.

"If you want in to see Jabun, you have no other choice. What an eerie isle this is… Everywhere else boasts clear skies and calm seas, but this place suffers under dark clouds and rain. Valoo must have been right when he asked me to bring word of Jabun to you… He called this isle cursed…"

"Cursed?" Dean questioned. He gave the place another scan. His tunic was now sticking to him and his hair was drenched, sticking to his forehead.

Quill nodded and turned away from him. He looked back over his shoulder. "I would counsel against staying here longer than you have to…But that is your decision. I have told you of Jabun, so my task is complete." With that, he took a few steps and flew away.

"Hmph, deucebag," Dean mumbled under his breath before he turned back around to the King of Red Lions. "You were awfully quiet."

"No one must know that a boat like myself can speak the words of men," the King of Red Lions explained.

"The Deku Tree knew," Dean pointed out to the boat.

"That is a different story," he told him. "Anyway, so Jabun has survived! The sea spirit has lived through the trials of many long years. He must have caught wind of Azazel's attack beforehand…"

"Yeah, that's great. So, do we really need to go see the pirates on Windfall Island?"

"I'm afraid so. If we are to believe the words of the Rito postman, then the pirates must know something about the cave where Jabun hides. So, why don't we go first to Windfall and search for them there?"

The kid in Dean made him moan upon hearing to having to return to the very place he loathed. Dean climbed into the boat and they set sail for Windfall Island.

Dean and the King of Red Lions arrived at Windfall Island with it still dark and storming. On the way, a dark blue shark-like creature swam ahead of them. Dean figured he would have to fight it but it never attacked.

The King of Red Lions pulled up to the shore. "It is just as the postman told us. The pirate ship has stopped here to avoid drawing attention of the townsfolk. I know not what they are researching, but if they are hoping to get their hands on Jabun's sacred gem…I doubt they would tell you anything directly if you were to ask them. Dean, I think you should try to find out what the pirates are up to without them finding out about you."

Dean climbed out of the boat, his feet touching the sandy ground. "Well, at least everyone is inside," he mumbled. "So, where should I look?" He looked around at the island.

Dean began to scour the island for the second time since he woke up in this world until he noticed the postbox shaking. He wandered up to it.

"Gooood eeeevening!" it greeted Dean.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. "How is it talking?"

"Letters for Dean? We have one letter!"

"I didn't even give you my name," Dean said, confused.

"Here is your letter." The postbox shot out another letter, knocking Dean onto his back again.

Dean sat up and read what the letter said:

_If you wish to be a true swordsman…find some Knight's Crests! And return to me!_

_ Orca_

Dean had to think for a moment who Orca was. "Who was Orca again?" he asked himself, out loud. "Oh well." Dean shoved the letter into his pouch and kept walking. He almost got excited when he thought he had found a bar, but was disappointed when it turned out to be a coffee shop. He bought a cup a coffee and a meal since he hasn't eaten since he woke up on Outset Island. Finally he found the bomb shop, after an hour of searching. He tried to open the door but got yelled at.

"We're closed today! So scram! Now!" It had sounded like Ash to Dean. So, going around the back, Dean made his way to the roof of the building.

When he got to the top, Dean noticed there was a child-sized hole. "Okay, now this is ridiculous! Who has a hole, the size of a child in the roof of their store?" He rubbed his face down his face. "Why do I even keep questioning this world or wherever I am? The many things I've seen so far and I am questioning about a hole, my size." Dean lied flat on the roof and crawled into the hole where he heard commotion coming from inside.

Inside the bomb shop, the pirates were grabbing barrels of bombs as they tied up the bomb shop owner. "Look, don't be mad at us! It's not our fault that we absolutely gotta have bombs to get the treasure we're after!" Ash was telling him.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ash was tying someone up and robbing them? That wasn't the Ash he once knew. The Ash he knew never would have never covered up his hair with a bandana or rob someone. The guy was smart, could track down anything.

Ash continued. "How about you just think of it as payback for the nasty little monopoly you've been running here?" He finished tying the shop owner.

Another guy, with an orange bandana and round glasses that had a crack in one of the lens, carrying a book, spoke next. "So I bet you're thinking it was foolhardy to ask pirates to pay such an outrageous price, huh? I bet you are." The guy turned to Ash. "You know, Ash, I still can't get over that bit of fast-talking you pulled to get that information out of the postman."

"Huh? ...Oh, yeah! That was smooth!" Ash replied. "I tell you, the minute I set my eye on that Dean, I just knew he was hiding something back at Outset, yeah? So when I saw that postman, I just pretended like I was all worried about the kid and stuff, and presto, he spills the beans!"

Dean clenched his fists as he listened to Ash's words. Ash was supposed to be his friend. The one Dean and Sam could call on when they needed help on a job that not even Bobby could figure out, but to hear how Ash only pretended to care about him.

"Good work, Ash! Really! Just top notch!" the guy told Ash before he got serious. "It's funny, though…I'm thinking this is maybe the first time you've shown such wit…such cunning. You know, with your cunning and Miss Jo's smarts…If you two got married and had a kid, that kid would be the greatest pirate ever to sail the seas! Yup! The greatest!"

Dean lowered his eyebrows _Yeah, right, Jo and Ash? Don't make me laugh, _he thought in his head. He was surprised to see Ash blush.

"You idiot! Keep your mouth shut? Don't be stupid," Ash told the guy, rubbing the back of his head. "Miss Jo, are you listening to this nitwit? Can't you dock him some pay or something?"

Dean had not noticed Jo standing down there, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. "Quit goofing off, both of you!" she scolded Ash and the other guy. "Keep your childish jokes to yourselves and get those bombs back to the ship. The second you're done loading them up, we're setting sail for Outset Island."

Ash's eyes grew large in shock. "Whaaat!?" he asked. "Miss, we have to leave immediately? But it's been so long since we were on shore. We need to fill our bellies with some good eating? How about we grub tonight and shove off tomorrow morning instead? I mean…Uh, I-I'm fine either way, of course. Whatever you say is fine, Miss, is what I mean to say. It's just that, the boys were so excited to come to town, and I can't help but think it would be awful hard on them to leave so soon without a proper layover. So, what say we set sail tomorrow? What do you say, Miss? That treasure isn't going anywhere." Ash turned to the other pirates, holding the barrels. "You're with me, right boys? Who's for a night of fun?

The other pirates stayed silent.

"You're all fools, do you know that?" Jo told them. "You saw that demolished island. You saw the senseless destruction. We have to hurry on to Outset, or the same thing could happen there."

Dean perked up upon hearing that. Jo cares? Could that be the Jo he knows?

The guy with the glasses walked over to Jo. "Huh?" he asked. "Not to be disrespectful, but by the sound of things, you're worried more about that island than the treasure, Miss."

"Don't be ridiculous," she told him, "I want, you know…the treasure." Jo looked at the floor when she caught sight of Dean out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and Dean quickly moved back. Jo winked as she smiled. She stood up all the way and walked over to the door, "all right, fine. Have it your way. We can leave town tomorrow, you big babies. But we're setting sail at first light, so no sleeping in! Understood?"

"Aye-aya!" yelled the crew before they headed out.

Before Ash and the glasses guy left, Dean caught wind of something about a password. He listened carefully for the password, which was chummily. He had no idea what it meant, but figured it was pirate language. As soon as all the pirates were gone, Dean climbed down and untied the bomb shop owner with his sword and left, going back out into the rain.

Dean headed over to the pirate ship and tried the door that led down below. It was locked, but he heard Niko's voice from inside. "How do you treat a shark?"

"How do I treat a shark? To what, dinner?" He then remembered the password he heard from Ash. "Chummily?"

"Right, right! You may enter," came Niko's voice again.

The door was unlocked and Dean went right in. However, he didn't see Niko anywhere. But he did notice Jo's room, unattended. Curious, he went inside and looked around. Not what he would have suspected from Jo. Dean looked over and noticed there was a picture of his adult self, dressed in the tunic and holding a sword in his hand.

His eyebrow rose. "Why does Jo have a picture of me on her wall?" he questioned.

Leaving the room, Dean wandered into what he guessed where everyone else slepy, to find Niko, who was happy to see him. Dean played another game of his, doing it in less than five minutes.

Niko was impressed, "You're…you're incredible!"

Dean smirked, "Yeah, that's what all the ladies tell me, I know."

Niko just ignored him and let him have the pirates' bombs before Dean turned to leave. Right as the stone went off. "That's mighty courageous of you…trying to steal treasure from pirates."

Dean took the stone out of his pouch and looked into it. "Jo?"

"I suppose I should be shocked, but I'm more amazed that you managed to survive after being tossed out of that tower. From the look on your face, I have to guess you haven't saved your brother yet, huh?"

"It's on my to-do list, okay?" Dean told her. "That was harsh of what you did to that store owner, Jo."

"Hey, that what us pirates do," she shrugged. "We needed the bombs and he just wouldn't let us have them. Let me guess, you untied him?"

"Yes, because that's what nice people do."

"So, now that you have your hands on our bombs, what are you going to do with them?" Jo asked. "Don't tell me you're thinking of going after Jabun's treasure, too?"

"I have to, it's important I have it," Dean told her.

"Well, we're not leaving until tomorrow so if you manage to get there before hand, then I guess you will. If you're too slow, we will ride right pass you and take Jabun's treasure for ourselves. Might fetch a pretty rupee."

"We'll see about that, Jo." Determined, Dean put the stone away and left the ship. Once outside, he ran for where he left the King of Red Lions and set sail for Outset Island.


End file.
